Teasing Jinwoo
by Kpop fanfic 2019
Summary: Thinking that 1teams Rubin doesn't feel the same as he does, Jinwoo gives up on trying to be together. However throughout the day Rubin takes Jinwoo on a journey of sexual teasing just to mess with his emotions. But when Rubin says lets forget everything that happened today, what will Jinwoo do when they're alone in their room and it's his last chance.


1team_for_life

Follow on insta ;3

Warning: This 1team fanfic is strictly lemon between Rubin and Jinwoo of the K-pop group 1team. Read at your own risk. And enjoy ;)

As the 1team members are getting ready behind stage before their Mnet performance Jinwoo can't help but stare at Rubin as he gets dressed. His abs, strong neck, defined jawline, everything that turns Jinwoo on. He tries to calm himself down because he can feel his erection getting harder. "I should stop staring at him!" Jinwoo thinks to himself, "He's gonna think I'm weird." The night before Jinwoo and Rubin had been roommates. He was ready for something to happen because he thought Rubin felt the same, but nothing did.

Jinwoo was about done getting ready, all he has to do is put on his shoes. But at that point Rubin knew Jinwoo was staring at him and met his eyes. "Hey!" Rubin said. He said it loud enough for the entire dressing room to hear. "Why are you staring!?" He yelled. Jinwoo was so embarrassed. "Why the hell would he say it that loud jackass." he thought, "Rubins been a more rude and sensitive to me lately. This should tell me he doesn't feel the same." While the whole dressing room is staring at Jinwoo he has to come up with an answer. "Umm no reason" Jinwoo says. "Rubin stares deeply at Jinwoo, "I know why" he says "Your just a pervert." Rubin chuckles then quickly walks into the bathroom. "What an asshole!" Jinwoo thought, "I'm done with him for good. There's no point anyway.

It's about time for 1team to go on stage and Junghoon,BC, Jehyun have already left the dressing room. As Jinwoo was about to leave with the others he feels the back of his shirt roughly be pulled back. It was Rubin. "What do you wan.." Jinwoo was about to finish his sentence before Rubin shoved him into the next room locked the door and deeply kissed him. Both of their tongues touched as Jinwoo gasped for air and bit Rubins bottom lip. At the same time Rubin took his hand and slowly massaged Jinwoo's penis. He quickly zipped down the zipper of his pants so that his erection hung out. Rubin was surprised that it was so hard. "Rubin what are you doi…" But before Jinwoo could finish Rubin put his whole mouth over Jinwoo's dick. Jinwoo let out a loud moan as his nipples hardened. He covered his mouth so that the crew and members couldn't hear him. Rubin increased his speed so that he could he hurry up and finish this. He knew they had to go. Jinwoo couldn't take the pleasure anymore and gripped Rubins hair. "Stop" Jinwoo whispered, "I can't take this anymore." By the way Jinwoo was talking, Rubin could tell Jinwoo was about to finish. So he stopped. He stood up and slowly zipped Jinwoo's pants back up. "That your punishment for staring at me." Rubin slowly made out with Jinwoo again while squeezing his ass at the same time. Then he left the room. Jinwoo was out of breath and shocked at Rubin's sudden pause as he slowly slid down the wall to the floor. "I told him to stop." Jinwoo whispered, "but now I regret it."

After Mnet:

During the performance Jinwoo was aroused. But everytime he looked at Rubin, Rubin didn't seem to be fazed by what just happened. "Lets go guys we're heading back to the hotel!" BC shouted. Jinwoo slowly walked to the exit to make sure that Rubin would be in front of him and he wouldn't have to sit next to him. However Rubin walked even slower to make sure the opposite happened.

In the car of course Rubin was able to land a seat next to Jinwoo. "Are you serious!" Jinwoo thought, "Why did it have to end up this way" Plus the hotel was 1 hour away. About 50 minutes into the ride everybody around Jinwoo had fallen asleep and Jinwoo assumed that Rubin did too. Even if people were awake it was too dark at that time of night to even see anything except the moving trees outside. And at that moment as Jinwoo was about to fall asleep like the rest, he felt a hand slowly massage his balls. "Are you serious!" Jinwoo angrily whispered to Rubin, "Haven't you done enough?" "Shush be quiet" Rubin said, "The more you enjoy it the faster it will end." Rubin yet again unzipped Jinwoo's pants to reveal a hard rock. "You want me that bad?" Rubin joked. He quickly moved his hand up and down and played with the tip of Jinwoo's penis. As Jinwoo moaned softly Rubin took this as a chance to give Jinwoo a hickey. He leaned over and powerfully sucked on Jinwoos neck. Jinwoo felt his whole body melt as Rubin not only sucked but licked his neck. Rubin looked around and saw that the car was about a minute away from the hotel and he knew the members would wake up soon. So he did one last burst. Rubin moved his hand, and sucked Jinwoo while simultaneously squeezing his nipple. "Oh my god Rubin I can't take it anymore!" Jinwoo somehow managed to say. And once again Rubin completely stopped not letting Jinwoo finish. "Not yet." Rubin said while giving Jinwoo a mischievous smirk. Once again he zipped Jinwoo's zipper up and waited for them to arrive at the hotel.

At the Hotel:

"Finally" Junghoon said, "Im exhausted." One by one each 1team member filed out of the car and Jinwoo tried his best to stay away from Rubin. But he couldn't for long since they shared a room for the time being. Finally arriving in front of their door. Jinwoo quickly turned around to Rubin to talk to him before entering. "Rubin you've been teasing me and messing with my emotions all day and I'm sick and tired of it. When we walk inside I'm going to shower and go straight to sleep and I'll..I will scream for help if you try to touch me at all." Rubin didn't looked surprised by Jinwoo's response. "Whatever you say." Rubin replied. Jinwoo opened the door, dropped his stuff, and went into the shower.

Jinwoo let the hot water beat down on his body as he thought about his day. "I've been asking Rubin to stop all day but do I really mean it. I like him in a sexual way and today's honestly been pleasurably amazing but he's such an asshole about it and never lets me finish. I have to stay strong and not let him get to me." Jinwoo steps out the shower, dries his hair and gets dressed in a white tee shirt and pajama pants. As soon as he opened the door Rubin stood in front of him naked with a towel around his waist. "No your not touching me this time I…" Jinwoo starts to say. But then Rubin interrupts him. "Don't be so cocky Jinwoo it's not all about you I'm just here to take a shower." Rubin slowly walked closer to Jinwoo one step after the other until Jinwoo hits the wall and is completely cornered by Rubin. Rubin continued "Unless you want me to suck that sexy ass mole off your neck and make you cum so hard you can't stand." Jinwoo was so taken aback that he was out of breath from just hearing Rubin say that. "Just kidding." Rubin laughed, "You can leave now. "Jinwoo surprisingly disappointed walked out and let Rubin shower.

After Rubin leaves the shower his hair is wet and slicked back. Jinwoo avoids Rubins gaze as Rubin blatantly stares at Jinwoo. "What?" Jinwoo ask, "Nothing." Rubin replied, "Just wondering what your thinking."Thinking Rubin will sleep in the same bed with him Jinwoo moves over,but instead he decides to sleep in the next empty one over. Rubin turns to look at Jinwoo. "Jinwoo I just want to say sorry for teasing and taking advantage of you. It's obvious you're done with our little game, so after tonight let's just pretend that nothing happened and I'll leave you alone. Goodnight." Rubin turned over to go to sleep. Those words should've made Jinwoo relieved but instead broke his heart to know that whatever was going on between them is over. "Is it really over" Jinwoo thought, "Even though I've been saying I'm done with him and he's an asshole do I really want it to end?"

Jinwoo slowly stood up and slid himself into Rubin's bed. As Rubin was about to turn over Jinwoo quickly pinned down Rubin's arms and sat on top of him. "What are you doing?" Rubin asked, "If you're cold I'll just get you an extra blanket." "No." Jinwoo bluntly said. He went into his pants and showed Rubin his pounding erection. "Do to me what you said in the bathroom." Jinwoo said while breathing desperately. "If you want me to…" Rubin said while breathing into Jinwoo's ear, "Then you have to say exactly what you want me to do to you." "Don't make me say it Rubin,"Jinwoo said horny as ever. "If you don't then you get nothing" Rubin looked at Jinwoo as if he had him in the palm of his hand. Jinwoo looked into Rubin's eyes "Suck the beauty mark off my neck and make me cum some hard I can't stand."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Rubin quickly flipped Jinwoo so that Jinwoo was underneath him. He then slid down to put his entire mouth on Jinwoo's dick. "It's delicious Jinwoo."Rubin said while slobbering all over. Rubin then took his hand and squeezed Jinwoo's nipples. "Aghh!" Jinwoo moaned loud into the air as he held onto Rubin's hair for dear life. "Ru..Rubin I'm gonna cu..cum!" And at that point Rubin stopped. Jinwoo looked at him like he was crazy. "Why'd you stop?" "I'm not gonna continue until you call me daddy." Jinwoo was frustrated with the sudden stop for the third time in 1 day. "No. Why would I do that? Hurry up and finish." Jinwoo said. Rubin climbed onto Jinwoo and and start to flick his nipple with his tongue. "Jinwoo all you have to do is call me daddy and I'll continue.." Jinwoo was hungry for more so he had to give in."Ok fine!" Jinwoo said angrily. "Daddy.." "I can't hear you" Rubin replied. "Daddy." "You have to speak up." Rubin joked. "Daddy Rubin!" "That's what I wanted to hear." Rubin said while smirking." He continued with his blow job at full speed. The intensity made Jinwoo throw his head back on the pillow and grab at Rubin's hair. "Rubin I'm cumming!" Jinwoo released all of his semen into Rubin's mouth in one shot as Rubin drank every last drop of it. He then licked his lips and fingers, "Delicious" he said while grinning.

Jinwoo layed on the bed out of breath and deeply satisfied. "Oh my god Rubin that was fantastic." "We're not done yet." Rubin crawled onto Jinwoo and proceeded to lick all over his body. His chest,thighs, lips, and tongue. Then he trailed down onto Jinwoo's neck. Rubin specifically focused on the beauty mark on Jinwoo's neck and began to suck roughly. He pulled back and left a bright red hickey on Jinwoo's neck. "St..stop giving me hickeys on my neck someone's gonna notice." Jinwoo complained. "Okay then." Rubin slid down to Jinwoo's chest and proceeded to give him hickeys all over . "Ru..bin" Jinwoo stuttered, "I need more" "Are you sure?" Rubin asked. Jinwoo shook his head slowly that he was ready.

After taking Jinwoo's shirt all the way off Rubin then decided to take off his underwear too. Jinwoo was shocked by Rubin's erection even though Rubin's seen his multiple times. "Don't be a pervert Jinwoo." Rubin joked, "Look me in the eye." Jinwoo was flustered. He didn't realize how much he was staring. Rubin rushed over to Jinwoo and immediately spread his legs open. "Wait a second Rubin, I'm not ready. And I'm still sensitive." Jinwoo cried. "It's been a second, and your wet enough for it to slide right through " Rubin said while smirking. At that moment Rubin slide his dick right into Jinwoo's ass. Jinwoo felt so much pleasure his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Rubin slid Jinwoo down to where he laid on his back. Then he pulled back and thrust forward. Rubin consistently delivered a hard,rough,powerful thrust into Jinwoo's asshole. "Aghhh! Aghhh!" Jinwoo let out coarse, loud, moans as he was thrust into each time. "Rubin please slow down!" Because of that, Rubin then flipped Jinwoo to where he was on all fours. In this position he was able to thrust more easily and more powerfully than before. "Jinwoo your so tight!" Rubin grunted, "Everytime I thrust it feels better and better."

It made Jinwoo happy to know that Rubin also felt pleasure. "All day he's been catering to me and I've been receiving. But at least we're both getting satisfied this way."Jinwoo thought. Rubin pulled out of Jinwoo abruptly and flipped him over to where he was on his back. He leaned in and kissed him. He shoved his tongue into Jinwoo's mouth and swirled it around. Then pulling back and shoving his dick right back into Jinwoo once more. Knowing Jinwoo was at his limit Rubin sped up pounding into him within seconds over and over again. "Aghhh! Aghhh!" Jinwoo began to scream while covering his mouth to muffle the noise. "Im gonna cum!" Jinwoo began to play with his nipples as he was close to finishing. And the sight of looking down at Jinwoo being fucked by his dick made Rubin reach his limit. Rubin and Jinwoo came in sync. Jinwoo's ass tightened as Rubin came buckets into him finally collapsing onto Jinwoo. "Did you get what you asked for?" Rubin asked. "Yes" Jinwoo answered, "I definitely can't stand"


End file.
